Secret Admirer
by videogamevinnie
Summary: One night in Sinnoh, Ash discovers he's had a secret admirer. One of my first fanfics ever. Hope you like! Please review, Advanceshipping, AaMayL, etc...


"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu obeyed and hit the tiring Charmeleon head-on, causing it to faint.

"Charmeleon, return," Rob said. "You did great buddy."

As Rob thanked Ash for the exciting battle and left, Brock and Dawn were cheering ecstatically.

"Ash, that was a great battle! That Charmeleon was very well trained Pokemon! Pikachu did great!" Brock said.

"Yeah, after he used Flamethrower, I thought Pikachu was gonna' lose." Ash agreed.

"Hey Ash, I think Pikachu getting stronger, that Volt Tackle was powerful!" Dawn said.

"Pika-pi," (It had better been, I'm exhausted!) Pikachu said.

"Yeah…hey Brock, when's dinner? That battle made me hungry!" Ash exclaimed.

"_That boy and his stomach!_" Dawn thought to herself.

"It's ready right now, let's eat!" Brock replied.

It was a small meal, hotdogs, boiled in water. Simple, but tasty! Ash stopped eating for a second, staring at his food, thinking to himself.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong, don't like the hotdogs?" Dawn questioned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the time May scarfed down a hotdog in five seconds. All I could do was stare at her, it was hilarious!" Ash replied.

"I remember, she must've loved hotdogs!" Brock agreed.

"Yeah, too bad she's gone, I miss her." Ash said.

"I would've liked to meet her, she sounds nice from what you've told me." Dawn said.

At that moment, a female Pikachu ran up to Ash from the woods and handed him a letter. After it completed its task, it took off into the woods, the same way it came.

"Boy, that was weird, I wonder what this letter says?" Ash said as he opened it.

It was a small letter, sealed with a heart stamp and it smelled like beautiful flowers. It read;

"_Dear Ash, I watched your fierce battle today. That was amazing! Pikachu was awesome. This may seem out of the blue, but I have a sort of crush on you. If you wish to find me, and find out who I am, follow the path that Pikachu took; you will find your next clue. Love, Your Secret Admirer_"

"Whoah, that's peculiar!" Brock said.

"Yeah, that's so sweet! You really should find out who it is!" Dawn said.

"That was just too weird though, but I agree, I need to find out who this is!" Ash said. "I'll go alone with Pikachu in case it's a trap or something."

"Ok Ash, be careful I guess…" Dawn said.

"Don't worry; I probably won't be gone long!" Ash said.

As he walked into the forest, he saw the Pikachu again, waiting for him with a letter. Ash took the letter and the Pikachu took off further into the forest. Ash opened the letter and read it.

"_Dear Ash, Do not follow the Pikachu; it is going in the wrong direction. If you wish to find me, face the way the Pikachu went and go right. Continue going completely straight until you find tree with another letter tied to it. Oh yeah, here's another clue as to who I am; I had a crush on you ever since I met you. Love, Your Secret Admirer._"

"Ok, so I go right…"

Ash noticed it was strangely quiet. There were no Pokemon around, except for Pikachu, of course. As he continued along, he found the tree he was looking for.It wasn't one tree, it was two tree tied together in a heart shape. Ash knew they couldn't have possible grown like that, so this "admirer" must have fixed them that way. Ash looked the trees all over, finally spotting the letter dangling on a string from a branch near the top of the tree on the right. Amazingly, to his surprise, he was able to climb all the way up there to retrieve it. He sat on one of the thicker branches and read the letter.

"_Ash, you may now go in the direction the Pikachu went, I'm ready now. Oh yeah, the last hint; if you didn't figure it out yet, you're ignorant, you didn't meet many girls that would even think twice about you!"_

"Well then, according to this letter, I'm ignorant, because I can't figure it out! Hmm…someone who had a crush on me since they met me; so that would mean they were with me for a while. That would probably be either Misty, May, or Dawn, because they've traveled with me for the longest. If anything I hope it's May, I've had a crush on her since I met her. But she's in Johto with Drew and that bunch. Heh, he's probably won her over by now. It's probably Misty; ever since she met me, she's been the weirdest person I've ever met."

Ash took the long walk back to the clearing he saw the Pikachu in before. It was there again with another letter. It read:

"_Follow the Pikachu; it will lead you straight to me."_

This was the shortest letter all night. The Pikachu began to walk off. Ash knew he had to follow it. He maintained a steady pace with ten feet between them. When he looked at it, he noticed its tail looked different than his Pikachu's tail. This Pikachu had an indent in the tip of its tail, while Ash's had a straight line. If he could remember correctly; in Sinnoh, the males and females of a species sometimes looked different. The Pikachu they were following was a female for sure, and Ash's was a male. When they stopped at a clearing, Ash's Pikachu walked over to the other and starting talking to it. The female blushed and cuddled with Ash's, and it didn't seem to mind. A young teenager walked into the clearing. She took one look at the Pikachus and said,

"Huh. So I guess our Pikachus like each other than?"

"Er…yeah, I guess."

Ash couldn't get who it was; she looked different, he didn't know who it was.

"So, I guess you know why I'm here, right? You figured out who I am, right?"

"No actually, you don't look like anyone I know, but I will tell you that you're beautiful!"

"Wow, you don't know me, and you gave me a big compliment, that's not the Ash I knew…"

"Well, it's true!"

She walked closer to Ash, and he figured it out when he smelled her perfume; it was May!

"May? You've had a crush on me this whole time?"

"Yeah, I have, and I made this little game so I could prepare; I never could summon up the courage to tell you! I came because I got all the ribbons from Johto, and the Grand Festival is here this time. I was hoping you would be there for me also."

"Well May, I wish I would have told you sooner that I had a crush on you before, and now I feel like an idiot for not telling you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, all around wonderful."

"Thank-you…you're handsome, and funny."

May closed her eyes and leaned toward Ash. When he realized what was going on, he leaned toward her too. Their lips met in the middle, nearly making sparks fly. They both were glad that they could express their love for each other.


End file.
